I Want Muffin To Do With You!
by lolkittie64
Summary: Derpy Hooves has a traumatic past: No friends, no parents and she got bullied. There was one pony: But he left without explanation and broke poor Derpy's heart. Now her and her daughter Dinky have overcome these obstacles and re-made their lives. But what happens when the pony Derpy used to love comes back? Will she forgive him? My first MLP story.


Once upon a time, I was bullied. Because of my eyes and general clumsiness. Back when I was a filly. They picked on me. They laughed and called me names. I tried to fight through it all, stand up to them. But I'm not that confident. The teachers though I was a nuisance, my parents had abandoned me, I had no friends and I was bullied. But there was one pony that stood out from the rest. He didn't judge me for who I was. I liked him, and he liked me.

We used to play together, and we became best friends. All through school, after we left school as well. We decided that we would become more than friends. I loved him with all my heart. I would do anything for him, I loved him so much. We had a filly. But then, something happened. Something that hurts to remember. He left me. He never said anything, I just woke up one day and he was gone. I remember that morning he left, Dinky asked me where Daddy was. I said that Daddy would be back soon. It's been two years and I haven't seen a trace of him.

I guess I still miss him. He was the cutest pegasus I'd ever seen: He had an ice blue coat with a white mane. His cutie mark was a silver cloud with birds flying from it. He was funny, and smart, and nice and kind and... I should have gotten over him by now.  
Despite this trauma, I worked myself up. I earned a reputation: Ponies don't judge me. They think I'm funny and great with foals. I'm the mailmare, and everyone knows my name. My profession may not be the fanciest, but it's good enough for me.I brought up Dinky by myself. I earned enough money to keep the house. I even have love interest. I have respect, and that's what means more to me than anything else in the world.

So that's the past. A sad tale, most of it. But at least I stood up when I got knocked down. But as I'm living in the present now, I'll tell it as it happens:  
The weekend was finally here! I love my job as a mailmare, but I need days off. I go into the main room, where Dinky was reading a cookery book. She was on the muffin page, naturally. She obviously had inherited my love for the little cakes.  
"Dinky, put down your book. I have to go to Sugar-Cube corner to get some stuff," I said to my daughter. She shut the book rapidly.  
"Ooh, ooh! Can I get some muffins?" she squeaked excitedly. I grinned.  
"Probably".

We arrived at Sugar-Cube corner. Dinky loved this place more than anywhere. Pinkie-Pie was teaching her how to bake muffins, and she'd almost got it. Dinky's really bright, and everyone loves her. I can't say I blame them. Sweetie Belle approached us as we entered.  
"Hey there! What can we get for you today?" she smiled. "Oh, hey Dinky!" she added.  
"Umm... We'll just get the usual." I decided.  
"Okey-dokey, that's 2 dozens of choc-chip muffins, half a dozen of orange and poppy-seed muffins, one dozen of donuts and six candy canes!" she confirmed. Sweetie Belle darted around the counter, and came out two minutes later with several boxes balanced on her back. She put them up on the counter, tied them up in a brown paper parcel and handed it to me. I took it and smiled.  
"Thanks, Sweetie Belle. Put it on my account," I said before leaving the shop.

As I trotted back to our cottage, a worrying thought entered my mind. I'd forgot to deliver the Doctor's mail! _Why do I have to be so clumsy?_ I thought, groaning.  
"Dinky, I have to deliver some mail. I can't leave you at home, so you'll need to come with me." I said to the little unicorn. Dinky looked uneasy.  
"I don't know, Mummy. I wanted to read my book." she explained.  
"You can bring it with you." I told her."  
"I can't read while I'm walking," she reasoned.  
"We might pop in. I have to sort some stuff out with the Doctor anyway." Dinky's face brightened.  
"You didn't tell me we were going to Doctor Whooves! I like him. He's nice to me." she smiled. It was true. The Doctor adored Dinky almost as much as I did.

Me and Dinky ended up on the Doctor's doorstep. I had my mail and she had her book. I rung the doorbell, and waited for the brown earth pony to answer. He did, eventually. He looked very earnest with a pencil behind his ear and his reading glasses over his cloudy blue eyes, his cloudy blue, sparkle, shining eyes... I sighed. Well, yes, maybe I do have a crush on the Doctor. Just a little. I smiled.  
"Sorry, Doctor, I forgot to deliver your mail yesterday." He looked at me and smiled back.  
"Not at all. I myself am far more scatterbrained. Please do come in." He said pleasantly. We trotted into his house.

Dinky smiled demurely at the Doctor.  
"Hi, Mister Whooves!" she giggled. He grinned at her.  
"Hello, Derpy. We do need to talk." The Doctor glanced at Dinky. "Dinky, there's some muffins in the kitchen if you'd like them." As soon as he'd said that, Dinky rushed to the kitchen.  
"Yes, Doctor?" I asked.  
"The upcoming Hearts and Hooves day we have been asked to organize is a bit of a problem. I know Pinkie-Pie sells decoration goods, but she has been wrapped up in her bakery business. It's the busy time of year for foodstuffs and she'd forgotten to order any decorations. I don't suppose you could order some?" he asked. I thought. I could possibly get some from overseas, but it would take time to get there. I took out my notepad and pencil and asked him some questions.

"Okay: First up. When is the Hearts and Hooves day again?" I asked, tilting my head upwards to look at the Doctor. He smiled.  
"In five days." That wasn't much time at all, but it could work.  
"And, what decorations are we thinking?" I asked him. He shrugged.  
"Sorry. I'm more of a mathematician than a decorator. Ask Pinkie-Pie." He suggested. I looked at the big grandfather clock in the corner of the room.  
"It's getting towards Dinky's bed-time," I stressed. The Doctor lost his smile.  
"Derpy?" he asked, sounding nervous.  
"Yes?" I answered. Could this be what I hoped? My heart leaped.  
"If it isn't too much trouble..." he continued.  
"Yes..." I whispered, wishing he would ask me what I wanted.  
"Could you help me with the invitations as well as the decorations?" he asked. I mentally yelled _No!_ but I said  
"Sure!" He looked at me gratefully.  
"Thankyou so much, Derpy. You are indeed a true friend." he smiled. I smiled back. I felt I could go on smiling the rest of my life.

At home, I tucked Dinky in her bed.  
"Good-night, Dinky. I love you so much," I smiled. She smiled back at me sleepily, and then curled up and fell fast asleep. I went to my own bed, yawning. It had been a day of mixed emotions. Just as I was about to fall asleep, I heard a tap at the door. Sleepily, I went to the door and answered it. What came next totally amazed me.

A pegasus with a ice blue coat and a white mane was at the door. He had a silver cloud cutie mark with birds flying from it. It couldn't be. It was. It was Cloudy Haze.


End file.
